E-MI (eine Tokio Hotel Fanfiktion)
by Tess Carlisle
Summary: E-MI-300488-M-BK-010989-19195321483, das ist die ID-Nummer eines ganz besonderen Schutzengels. Durch ihren Mut und ihre bedingungslose Liebe veränderte sie das bis dato höchste göttliche Gebot welches für Engel bestimmt war...
1. Vor dem Spiel

_My Angel ever at my side  
how lovely you must be -  
To leave your home in heaven,  
to guard someone like me.  
When I'm far away from home,  
or maybe hard at work  
I know you will protect me,  
from harm along the way.  
Your beautiful and shining face,  
I see not, though you're near  
The sweetness of your lovely voice,  
I cannot really hear.  
When I pray, you're praying too,  
your prayer is just for me.  
But, when I sleep you never do,  
You're watching over me._

~

Sie saß ihm gegenüber und musterte ihn, wie so oft. Sie beobachtete schmunzelnd, wie er auf seiner Unterlippe kaute und mit der linken Hand seine Augenbraue knetete. Das tat er immer, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte. Doch wirklich allein war er nie. Sie war immer bei ihm, rund um die Uhr. Seit 1.885.656 Minuten war sie an seiner Seite und passte auf ihn auf. Auch wenn er nicht um ihre Anwesenheit wusste, sein Schutzengel war immer da.  
Gedankenverloren war er gerade dazu übergegangen auf seinem Kugelschreiber herum zu kauen. Kurze Zeit später schrieb er ein paar Zeilen in ein Notizheft und summte eine Melodie leise vor sich hin.  
Sie lächelte.  
Die Melodie gefiel ihr, wie so oft. Es vergingen ein paar Minuten, in denen er einige der Wörter durchstrich und durch andere ersetze, doch endlich schien er mit dem Ergebnis einigermaßen zufrieden zu sein und lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück. Sie lächelte wissend, als er nach einem Glas griff und drohte dessen Inhalt zu verschütten. Mit einer Bewegung ihrer Hand fing sie es ab, sodass es nur leicht wackelte.  
„Puh, Schwein gehabt", murmelte er vor sich hin. Ihm schien ein Stein vom Herzen zu fallen.  
„Engel gehabt", korrigierte sie ihn lächelnd, blieb jedoch ungehört.  
Er kratzte sich lediglich an der Nase und war froh, dass sich der Eistee nicht über die neuen Songtexte vergossen hatte. Vor solchen Sachen hatte sie ihn schon des Öfteren bewart. Doch nicht nur vor den kleinen Unfällen des Alltags rettete sie ihn, auch vor verrückten Fans, Schlägertypen und vor Allem, sie rettete sein Leben! Manchmal hatte Bill Kaulitz einen Schutzengel wirklich mehr als nötig.  
Ihre nackten Füße trommelten auf den Boden, als sie darüber nachdachte, wie es dazu kam, dass sie ein Schutzengel wurde.  
Ihre älteste Erinnerung war blendend weißes Licht…


	2. Runde 1

Sie stand vor einem Tor, einem riesigen goldenen Tor, welches von Wänden aus… weißer Zuckerwatte?... gehalten wurde. Sie war umgeben von dieser Watte und ihre nackten Zehen gruben sich in die weichen… waren das Wolken?  
Sie sah sich um.  
Das Tor war alles was sie außer sich und den Wolken sah. Sie blickte an sich hinab und wunderte sich über die weiße Kleidung die sie trug, als geräuschlos das Tor aufschwang und eine weit hallende Stimme zu hören war:  
„Der Nächste, bitte."  
Verwirrt sah sie sich um. Wie jetzt?  
„Der NÄCHSTE!", wurde die Stimme etwas lauter und ungehaltener.  
Sie setzte sich vor Schreck so schnell in Bewegung, dass sie fast über die riesige goldene Türschwelle stolperte, als sie ins Innere trat. Hinter ihr fiel die Tür wieder ins Schloss. Über ihr erstreckte sich plötzlich ein lupenreiner blauer Himmel und unregelmäßige Wolkenberge türmten sich vor ihr.  
Unsicher ging sie ein paar Schritte und blickte hinter eine Wolke die aussah wie Michael Jackson. Dort saß auf einer Erhebung an einem weißen Schreibtisch ein asiatisch aussehender junger Mann. Er war ebenfalls ganz in weiß gekleidet und hatte federne Flügel die eine Spannweite von bestimmt 2 Metern hatten. Hinter ihm führte eine goldene Treppe in die unendlichen Weiten des Himmels.  
Verträumt betrachtete sie die Gestalt, doch dann fiel ihr ein:  
Wer war eigentlich Michael Jackson? Und was war asiatisch?  
Der Mann schrieb gerade etwas in ein dickes Buch welches vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag. Als sie näher trat blickte er auf.  
„Na endlich", sagte er und legte eine Schreibfeder beiseite. „Ich dachte schon du willst da draußen Wurzeln schlagen… nicht dass das nicht gehen würde."  
Er schlug das schwere Buch zu und musterte sie einen Augenblick.  
„Willkommen", fing er an eine, wahrscheinlich schon tausendmal aufgesagte, Leier abzuspielen. „Wie du dir vielleicht schon denken kannst, hast du das zeitliche gesegnet, deine sterbliche Hülle verlassen, hast ins Gras gebissen, bist abgenippelt, betrachtest die Radieschen ab jetzt von unten-…"  
„Ich bin tot?", fragte sie schockiert und unterbrach seine Aufzählungen somit.  
Leicht gereizt sah er sie an.  
„So kann man's auch sagen, ja. Du bist jetzt im Himmel und ich bin dazu da, dir die ehrenvolle Aufgabe zu verklickern die du ab jetzt ausführen wirst. Mal sehen…"  
Er schlug sein Buch wieder auf und suchte nach dem letzten Eintrag.  
„Ach ja, hier haben wir dich, du-"  
„Bist du Gott?", unterbrach sie ihn erneut und schien den anfänglichen Schock über die Nachricht ihres Dahinscheidens überwunden zu haben, immerhin hatte sie ihre verkrampfte Hand wieder von ihrer Brust genommen.  
Mit aufgerissenen Augen und fast bewunderndem Blick sah sie ihn an. Kurze Zeit schien er wütend, dass sie ihn schon wieder unterbrochen hatte, doch dann stutzte er kurz und verfiel schließlich in schallendes Gelächter. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass er überhaupt lachen konnte. Irgendwie kam sie sich jetzt dumm vor. Er wischte sich Lachtränen aus den Augen, nachdem er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, und sah sie lächelnd an. Eine Art Barriere schien von ihm gefallen zu sein und er wirkte nicht mehr ganz so unnahbar.  
„Nein, ich bin nicht Gott, aber es ehrt mich, dass du das wirklich in Betracht gezogen hast." Er ließ eine theatralische Pause. „Du kannst mich Mo nennen."  
„Is gut", war alles was sie sich zu sagen imstande sah.  
„Okay, wo war ich? Ach ja, du bist ab jetzt registrierter Schutzengel Nummer E-MI-300488-M-BK-010989-19195321483."  
Ihre Augenbraue schoss fragend in die Höhe.  
„Und das ist auch mein Rufname?"  
Mo überlegte.  
„Öh, nö… wir regeln das hier so, dass wir uns nach den ersten paar Buchstaben der Nummer benennen. Nur bei Liebesengel X-CB-150311-M-JM-070755-45866454728 ist das ein bisschen blöd gelaufen."  
Er schien in seinen Gedanken zu versinken und sie rief sich ihre Registriernummer zurück in Erinnerung.  
„Em… oder Emi…", murmelte sie vor sich hin.  
Ihre leise Stimme schien Mo wieder seine Pflicht in Erinnerung zu rufen. Er stand von seinem Schreibtisch auf und klatschte in die Hände.  
„Gut, dann erkläre ich dir jetzt deine Aufgaben."  
Er tat einen Schritt und schwebte von seiner Wolke zu ihr herunter. Sie sah, dass er barfuss war und als sie wieder aufblickte hielt er eine Pergamentrolle in der Hand.  
„Eigentlich ist es ganz leicht. Du tust einfach alles um deinen Menschen zu beschützen."  
„Wirklich alles?"  
Mo nickte.  
„Alles was du für notwendig erachtest. Allerdings", er seufzte schwer. „Gibt es auch noch ein paar Regeln die unbedingt einzuhalten sind."  
Er entrollte das Pergament und dessen Ende fiel zu ihren Füßen, kullerte den flauschigen Boden entlang und verschwand schließlich, über den Rand der Wolke rollend.  
Sie schluckte. Das konnte jetzt wohl eine Weile dauern.  
„Kann man das nicht abkürzen?", traute sie sich zu fragen und erntete das fröhlichste Lächeln das sie je gesehen hatte, was eigentlich nicht viel zu sagen hatte, da ihre Erinnerung sich eh nur auf die letzte viertel Stunde beschränkte.  
„Seit Jahrhunderten bist du die Erste die das fragt", berichtete Mo begeistert und blickte viel sagend nach oben. „Natürlich kann man das."  
Mit einem Fingerschnippen seiner rechten Hand löste sich die Pergamentrolle in Luft auf und Mo räusperte sich lautstark.  
Sie sah ihn abwartend an.  
„Eigentlich gibt es nur eine Regel. Ich weiß auch nicht", plötzlich wurde seine Stimme lauter und er sah erneut nach oben. „Wer sich den Kram mit der Regelliste ausgedacht hat."  
Stirnrunzelnd sah sie ihn an.  
„Die Momente in denen ich an deinem Verstand zweifle, nehmen sprunghaft zu", sagte sie.  
Sein Blick senkte sich und er sah sie mit seinen strengen Augen lange an.  
„Du bist witzig", kam er schließlich zu einem Urteil. „Aber das hilft dir auch nichts, wenn du die eine Regel nicht einhältst."  
„Die da wäre?"  
„Keine. Gefühle.", betonte er die beiden Worte mit besonderem Nachdruck.  
„Gefühle?"  
Er nickte.  
„Engel müssen gefühllos sein, dass heißt keine Wut, keinen Zorn, keine Angst, aber vor Allem… keine Liebe", das letzte Wort betonte er besonders stark. „Sonst geht's abwärts."  
„Abwärts?", fragte sie und wunderte sich, warum sie sich nur noch mit einem Wort artikulieren konnte.  
„Ja, abwärts, ins Fegefeuer, den Ort der Verdammnis, ins Höllenreich, in den Hades, ewige Qualen bla bla."  
Sie beobachtete wie er seine Ausführungen mit dramatischen Gesten untermalte und ihr wurde immer unbehaglicher zumute. Die kleinen brennenden Engelsbildchen die seine Hände aus dem Nichts formten, machten dieses Gefühl auch nicht zwangsläufig besser. Und wo kam eigentlich die Gruselmusik plötzlich her? Hier hatte eindeutig jemand zu viel „Braindead" gesehen.  
„Und glaub mir, gefallene Engel haben die da unten besonders gerne", berichtete er weiter. „Also… wie lautet die Regel?"  
„Keine Gefühle!", sprudelte es wie Quecksilber aus einem zerbrochenen Thermometer aus ihr heraus und sie widerstand nur schwer dem Drang zu salutieren.  
„Wunderbar. Noch Fragen?"  
Unsicher spielte sie mit dem Stoff ihres Kleides.  
„Darf ich… Flügel haben?", fragte sie und deutete auf Mos Flügeltraum in weiß.  
Mo verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. Es machte den Eindruck, als verursache ihm diese Frage beinahe körperliche Schmerzen.  
„Warum fragen immer alle, ob sie Flügel haben können?", sagte er eher zu sich selbst und ließ die Schultern hängen. „Glaub mir, die stören nur."  
„Oh, okay."  
„War's das?"  
„Was ist das?", fiel ihr plötzlich ein und sie deutete auf die gewaltige Treppe im Hintergrund.  
Mo drehte sich nicht einmal um.  
„Betriebsgeheimnis, Top Secret. Sonst noch was?"  
Sie schüttelte vorsichtig den Kopf und über Mos schönes Gesicht breitete sich ein absolut unschönes, fast diabolisches Grinsen aus. Er drückte ihr ein riesiges Handbuch, welches er aus dem Nichts hervor geholt hatte, in die Arme und meinte winkend:  
„Gute Reise!"  
Erst verstand sie nicht und sah ihn nur wie ein dummes Schaf an, doch als sich die Wolkendecke unter ihren Füßen auflöste, der Wind an ihr zerrte und sie unaufhaltsam fiel, begann sie schließlich doch zu Schreien und hörte nur noch Mos leises Lachen.


End file.
